


Art of Heart

by shienne1327



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Frost flowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Pre-Relationship, happy ending so no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shienne1327/pseuds/shienne1327
Summary: North decided (after 500 years of hiatus) to throw a post-Christmas party. However, a certain pooka would not be attending much to Jack's dismay. Misunderstandings and arguments ensue, and Jack honestly just wanted to know what this "ground-hog incident" was all about! R&R!





	Art of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> LATE CHRISTMAS FIC! I couldn't finish this sooner, sorry about that. I got busy and distracted… but better late than never!
> 
> This was based on the prompt: https://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?thread=6731996
> 
> As usual, I don't think I managed to follow the prompt properly. Hahaha I have problems.

 

_**Art of Heart** _

"Jack! Great timing!" North greeted the winter spirit who entered the globe room with the usual flare of snowflakes and cold wind.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Great timing? He's late for almost an hour!"

Jack smirked as he landed next to the pooka, ignoring the other's yelp as frost formed beneath his hind paws, "What's got you so cranky, kangaroo? What matters is I got here, right Sandy?"

Sandy grinned as he made an image of a model then a clock while Tooth floated next to him looking giddy, "Always fashionably late, indeed. Is Baby Tooth with you?"

There was a soft chirp from the winter spirit's hood and the said tooth fairy appeared on Jack's shoulder about to zoom towards Tooth when Jack held up a hand to her, "Baby Tooth, remember your promise."

Baby Tooth puts both hands on her mouth as if to stifle a giggle as she nodded her head. This got the guardians to look at their youngest member curiously.

"Promise? What promise do you speak of?" North couldn't help but pry as he watched Baby Tooth zoom back to Tooth. Jack could only smile innocently as he let the wind carry him up to perch on top of the large globe.

"It's nothing important." He assured and he tried not to snicker at the way Bunny narrowed his eyes at him, "What's with the meeting, by the way?"

North then lit up, "Christmas will be soon, and I came to ask for help!"

Sandy made an image of the guardians giving gifts to children with a confused look while Tooth frown in worry, "You never needed our help to deliver gifts, what changed?"

The Russian laughed loudly, "Nothing! It is not the delivering gifts that I need help—but for the party!"

Jack perked up in interest while the tooth fairy gasped in surprise and excitement, "You'll be hosting post-Christmas parties again?"

Sandy was flashing pictures too fast but Bunny had nodded looking unhappy, "After that incident with the groundhog? I thought you've banned the parties " _for all eternity_ "."

"Bah! I feel it has been eternity!" North chuckled while Bunny rolled his eyes, "And besides! It will be Jack's first Christmas as a guardian! I think it calls for a celebration, da?"

"What party?" Jack couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Well, 500 years ago, before the groundhog incident—North always threw the  _biggest_  post-Christmas parties ever! He would invite all the holidays and spirits to come celebrate!" Tooth explained, "And they were always the best!"

Jack tilted his head, "And what's this  _"groundhog incident"_?"

"None of your business, frostbite." Bunny grumbled, making the winter spirit raise an eyebrow, "I'll help as much as I can for the preparations, North. But I ain't goin'."

Jack immediately hopped down the globe looking troubled just as Tooth spoke, "Come on, Bunny. It'll be fun."

"You know I don't do well with the cold." Bunny scowled, "And I still need to recuperate from last Easter."

The guardians looked like they wanted to protest but Bunny merely waved them off as he tapped on the ground, "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"If Bunny's not going, then I'm not going."

Jack felt a little uncomfortable at the attention that was immediately directed at him. Then he watched as those green eyes bore through his and he tried to fight back the blush he knew was rising, "Parties are no fun if I can't mess with cottontail in front of the other spirits."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as he watched those eyes harden, "Is that what you only see in me? A target to mess with durin' parties?"

Jack's eyes widened at that, "What—no! That's not—"

"All the more reason why I don't want to attend bloody parties." The pooka growled as he dropped through the tunnel before anyone could stop him. Jack approached the tulip that grew out on the ground and turned around to the other guardians.

"What was that all about?"

North could only sigh as he ran a hand through his face, "Groundhog insulted Bunny during one of ze parties in front of other guests. I took great offence to that, since Bunny is one of my close friends and iz a guardian that deserves respect… thus, I banned parties for punishment."

Guilt immediately filled the winter spirit as he plucked the tulip from the ground, "Oh… I… I didn't know."

Sandy approached him and patted his shoulder with a comforting smile, which he tried to return but must have seemed half-hearted as Tooth was the next to hover next to him, "It's alright, Jack. Just give Bunny some time to clear his head. He can be a little grumpier during winter."

"And besides," North added as he took the chart the yeti had handed him, "You messing with Bunny iz all pranks and jokes. What groundhog did was no funny joke at all."

"What did the groundhog do?" Jack couldn't help but ask. He had always known that there was some bad blood between Bunny and the groundhog… could it have all started from there?

Tooth patted him gently on the shoulder, "It's best if you ask him about that. But you're going to have to visit him at the Warren. Ever since the incident he always cooped himself up in there every winter."

Jack could only sigh as he stared at the tulip, ignoring North's sudden loud exclamation about starting the preparations. Frost formed around the flower and he heard a soft chirp next to him. He turned to Baby Tooth and smiled with determination, "Yeah, the plan's still on."

* * *

The following days were filled with rushed gifts and hurried decorating. Everyone was busy doing something and barely had cookie breaks. Sandy had been trying to direct the elves with the decorations, Tooth was monitoring the kitchens as the yetis cooked, Bunny helped with the paintings on some of the toys and Jack was busy heading to different countries, according to North's instructions, to grant the children's wishes for a white Christmas.

And because of this, Jack never got the chance to speak to Bunny. He couldn't help but notice that every time he arrived at the North Pole after a job well done, Bunny had already gone back to his Warren. He tried not to let it get to him, seeing that Bunny was obviously trying to avoid him.

His fingers stiffened as the white delicate ribbon he had been holding was torn and he couldn't help but groan in frustration before destroying it and throwing it to the side. Jack turned as he heard the worried chirps of Baby Tooth.

He let out a heavy sigh and couldn't help the smile as Baby Tooth hugged him by the side of his face, "I'm sorry—it's just… I've been planning this for a really long time, Baby Tooth."

Baby Tooth chirped in sympathy while Jack leaned back on the window sill he was sitting on. He looked around the guest room North had provided him, eyeing the frost flowers he had gathered from Texas, now scattered on the ground.

Ever since becoming a guardian— and although everything may have been good and forgiven— Jack still couldn't shake off the guilt for abandoning the guardians during Easter. And his guilt had grown worse as he kept remembering the horrified look Bunny wore as one of the children walked through him. He tried to make it up but couldn't seem to find the right way to do it—since every favors would turn into pranks and every help would turn into a squabble.

And because of this, Jack finds himself hanging around Bunny all the time.

And because of this, he finds himself learning a lot of things about the pooka.

 _And_ because of this, he noticed some things that weren't there before.

The way the pooka's serious emerald eyes would soften when they would talk about the plants they often visit from different places to observe.

The way those huge paws delicately held an egg as he paint it with complex strokes and contrasting colors that somehow managed to complement each other.

And how he would ignore the way his heart would skip when the pooka would tackle him from the air during one of their races. And he would laugh and clutch that soft gray fur just to annoy Bunny with his cold hands. But the guardian would merely tighten his hold as they start tumbling down the ground and before they know it, they'd be in another friendly squabble with Jack throwing snowballs and Bunny trying to catch him.

It had only been a couple of months—but he was pretty aware of what he felt.

It started the first time he had met Bunny centuries ago, he couldn't help but find him… well… interesting. You don't get to see a 6-foot tall rabbit everyday—and trying to get his attention may have been one of the reasons why he made that controversial blizzard.

Then he would hear heroic stories about the Easter Bunny from other spirits and couldn't help but admire him. He was more than just a rabbit hiding eggs for kicks. He was the last of his kind and had battled Pitch despite the odds.

He did not just signify hope… but literally  _is_  one, for the things he'd done.

Jack had hoped that one day Bunny would tell him about his past… his origin…  _everything_.

But they were too different… too cautious of each other.

Bunny represented the beginning of Spring.

Jack represented cold Winter nights.

They were rivals and would often get into misunderstandings and fights. But Jack never meant it… and he just wanted things to be better between them. For the rivalry to end and for them to be friends.

He tried thinking of a plan to show he wanted a truce and that he appreciated the pooka—when one day, Winter started to roll in and during his daily rounds in the Northern hemisphere to ensure snow days and necessary blizzards, he finds himself in a field full of beautiful white flowers. Flowers he never realized were the results of his magic. He also realized that the flowers—the  _frost_   _flowers_ were not exactly flowers but frozen water that emerged from the slits in the thin stems of plants known as frostweeds, and would then form into thin ribbons that would shape into delicate petals.

He tried to pick them up as gently as he could and was glad that he was a winter spirit or it would've definitely melt with just one touch from a warm hand. But making sure the form would remain was definitely tricky.

And that was the moment an idea hit him.

"Maybe it was stupid of me to think I could make these into a bouquet." Jack mumbled as he picked up another one and blew on it. The white ribbons glowed blue for a moment and he watched as ice formed down the base of the petals shaping into a thin make-shift stem. He held his breath as he gently held the fragile stem, willing it to grow longer… slowly… carefully…

One of the petals chose that moment to snap and Jack threw the broken flower along with the ruined pile. He stood up and frost formed on the ground he stepped on while Baby Tooth started chirping behind him in distress, hoping to comfort and calm him.

"Maybe it's a sign that Bunny and I will never be in good terms." Jack swiped a hand to the remaining frost flowers, tearing them apart with the cold sharp wind that followed the gesture. Baby Tooth gasped and tried to grasp them but knew it was in vain as it further fell apart in her tiny hands.

The winter spirit then felt a small tug at the back of his hood, "Baby Tooth… just… let it go."

He watched as those mismatched eyes turned sad and he gave her a smile, "Thanks for worrying. I…" Another sigh, "I really didn't mean what I said… I'm just… tired."

A knock then interrupted the two and Jack immediately went for the door, Baby Tooth settling in his hood. He opened the door to see North beaming down at him. But the smile soon disappeared as he stared. Jack tried to grin as he stepped out of the room, staff tightly clenched in his hand as he asked, "Hey North! What's up?"

"Your room iz very cold." North commented with narrowed eyes, "Any reason why?"

The winter spirit shrugged as he shut the door behind him, "It… helps me relax. Brewing those blizzards can take a toll on a spirit, you know."

North's expression soften into concern immediately, "I see, I see. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine." Jack chuckled as he started walking along the workshop's hallway, North following him, "Any reason why you wanted to see me?"

"Da. I am in need of your assistance." The Russian winked at him, and Jack perked up in interest.

* * *

With a tap of his staff, the snow on the ground froze into smooth ice. Grinning, Jack stepped on the ice and started gliding along the snow covered ground—forming it into the same thick ice. They were currently at the outdoors of the workshop as North watched in amusement by the side and Jack grabbed him, causing the old Russian to shout in surprise.

"Come on, North! Someone needs to test drive the ice rink!" Jack laughed as he shot a blast of ice on North's boots. Skate blades made out of ice formed and Jack let the old Cossack go, who laughed in joy as he wobbled.

Baby Tooth chirped in excitement next to him and Jack lifted his staff up in the air, "One light snow fall coming right up!"

Blue sparks shot up to the sky before exploding into snowflakes. Elves started stepping into the ice rink as Jack continued spreading the ice for a wider field. He snickered at the elves that slipped and slid, causing more elves to collide with each other and trip.

He whooped as he jumped and twirled in the air, letting the snowflakes surround him for a moment, and the little fairy on his shoulder squeaked in delight.

Jack landed effortlessly back on the ice, earning him an applause from North, "A-plus for performance!"

Jack bowed as he continued gliding across the rink when his eyes caught something from afar. He realized it was Bunny. The pooka's back was turned as he hopped into the tunnel that he created. And that was enough distraction for him to trip on one of the elves, causing him to yelp and fall back on his butt.

He heard some of the elves snicker and without hesitation, he froze the tiny beings.

"Jack! Are you alright?" North immediately made his way towards him and held out a hand, which he accepted gratefully.

"I'm fine," He chuckled as he pulled himself up, "How about you, Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy nodded her head in assurance. And Jack turned back to the place where he last saw Bunny with a small frown. North looked around as well and saw the daffodil that stuck out of the snowy ground a couple of feet away from them and understanding dawned in him.

"Bunny iz not mad at you." North puts a heavy hand on the teen, who snorted in response.

"It's kind of hard to believe that when he's been avoiding me for the past couple of days." Jack sighed as he waved his staff, causing the light snowfall to stop.

"You should try talking to him." Jack almost jumped in surprise as he turned to see Tooth and Sandy approaching them. Baby Tooth immediately flew towards Tooth and started chattering too quickly that Jack couldn't help but wonder how Tooth could understand everything.

Sandy conjured an image of Bunny and Jack hugging, causing the winter spirit to blush at the sight. He quickly shrugged the image off, "He won't listen to me."

"How would you know if you won't try?" Tooth sighed as she crossed her arms while Baby Tooth chirped in agreement, "You boys are so stubborn sometimes."

North laughed, "I think it will all work out in the end. Do not fear. You just have to believe."

Sandy gave the winter spirit an encouraging nod and grinned. Jack smiled softly at their reassurance, not for the first time, grateful that he met the guardians. It was going to take some time of getting used to, but at least now he had friends to count on when needed them.

Though three centuries late…

"Nice ice rink, by the way!" Tooth exclaimed as she marveled at the smooth ice, "This is definitely a new addition to your usual parties."

Jack looked around the snow-filled surroundings, "I think it's missing some things."

He walked over the edge of the rink and slammed his staff on the ground. Clear ice emerged from the ground—all sharp and jagged before slowly forming into a leafless tree—Jack grinned as he flew up and raised his staff and more ice sculpted like the first one emerged surrounding the ice rink. Another wave of his staff and glass-like snowflakes formed at the pointy ends of the branches.

"Jack! They're beautiful!" Tooth gasped as she flew up to look at the ice trees.

North clapped in amazement, "You are very talented, Jack!"

Sandy suddenly waved his arms as he floated up the ice. He held out his small hand and dream sand swirled around the sculptures, covering it with gold sand. Jack whistled in appreciation, and suddenly North was wobbling inside the workshop as fast as his skate boots would allow him (much to Jack's amusement) before coming out with Christmas lights, "HA! You are not ze only artistic one here!"

Tooth's eyes widened in delight, "And feathers!" She grinned shyly as they gave her questioning looks, "I always collect my feathers when they start falling."

And with that they started decorating the sculpted ice after Jack assured that it won't be melting anytime soon and, no, it won't put a toll in his body since the Pole's cold temperature made it easier to will the ice from melting.

"Hey North…" Jack approached the Russian who was watching the yetis try and decorate the ice with the Christmas lights, "…can I ask for one of your snow globes?"

North smiled softly at him as he took one out from his heavy coat, "I'll see you later, da?"

Jack nodded his head with a laugh, "Of course."

* * *

Jack entered the Warren and immediately noticed how the usually bright lights were now slightly dimmed, making everything seem gloomy. He hesitated as he let the wind carry him around, "Bunny?"

He landed on the soft green grass, making sure that it didn't frost. Last thing he needed was to be accused of trying to freeze the Warren over a tiny frost.

He twirled around, a little stunned, that the usually lively greenery was now lifeless and dull. No eggs running around, nor roaming egg golems. He couldn't help but feel just as sad at the thought that Bunny would often coop himself up in here during winter.

"What are you doin' here?"

Jack turned around to see Bunny, glaring at him. He looked tired, depressed and angry and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the pooka.

He tried for a casual smirk, swinging his staff over his shoulder, "What's with the grumpy look, Kangaroo? Do you need to hibernate or something?"

Bunny growled, "I'm not in the mood, Frost. Get out of my Warren."

Jack stiffened. If Bunny was using his last name then something was obviously wrong. He frowned as he held the staff in front of him with both hands, his smirk melting into a hesitant look. He stepped forward and Bunny's scowl deepened, but that didn't stop him, "Bunny. You're not telling me something."

"And why would I tell you anythin'?" Bunny snorted as he turned away, not seeing the hurt look that flashed on the winter spirit's face, "Now, leave. Or else I'll be force to—"

Bunny yelped when a wall of ice appeared in front of him. He turned around and scowled at Jack, who had his staff pointed at him, his face blank.

"What do you think are you doin'?"

"If you want me to leave—you're going to have to catch me." And without waiting for the other's response he let the wind carry him, flying away from the pooka as fast as he can. As soon as he heard the thumps nearing, he felt his heart pound.

He knew he had pissed the pooka—but he was not going to leave him that easily. He twisted around and saw Bunny about to pounce at him. With a swing of his staff, snow immediately obscured Bunny's vision. And with that temporary distraction, he freezes one of Bunny's hind paws on the ground.

He heard the yell of shock and tried not to smile in amusement. Bunny was really going to kill him and he doubted man in the moon would be willing to resurrect him for the second time.

Then something hard hit his hand that held his staff causing him to let it go in both shock and pain. Jack twisted his body around as he tried to reach for his staff that fell. To his relief, he managed to grab it, and the wind immediately carried him back into the air just in time as a gray blur passed by below him.

He shot up higher when he saw Bunny halt and glare at him in anger, his boomerangs in his paws. Yikes.

The guardian of hope was suddenly hopping on the egg golems, trying to reach him, and Jack realized he was cornered as he turned to see the walls of dirt behind him. His blue eyes widened as Bunny pounced at his direction.

And at the last minute he ducked away from those paws that tried to grab him.

"FROST!"

"Catch me if you can, Kangaroo!"

He let the wind carry him further into the Warren, going through twists and turns, with no destination in mind. All he knew was that he  _really_  needed to get away from Bunny after hearing that shout. No way was he getting out of this unscathed.

He should've asked for an extra snow globe from North.

He didn't know what he was thinking in the first place—taunting Bunny like that. But he needed to get the guardian's attention and this was the only way he could think of.

All of a sudden, the wind halted and Jack was frozen in mid-air for a moment.

"Uhh—wind?"

Then he realized how darker it was and looked around the area he was currently hovering above. It was a wide field covered by the greenest grass Jack had ever seen and was surrounded by different flowers, usually found in different regions of the world, forming a huge oval. And at the middle was a huge slab of rock about ten-foot tall, and just by the bottom were candles that were lit.

He felt his feet touch the soft grass as he slowly approached the tall rock. He squinted his eyes and realized that there were small scratches on the surface—no… not scratches… but a language Jack didn't know of.

The wind was strangely silent and for some reason he couldn't help but feel a strange echo of sorrow despite the beautiful blooms and well-cared plants.

He held out a pale hand, wanting to touch the strange carvings when he felt someone yank the back of his hood. He landed hard on the ground and tried to freeze whoever was the one responsible only to have his staff ripped from his hand.

"HEY—"

"You are not supposed to be here."

He stiffened at the dark voice that spoke. He looked up to see Bunny looming over him, his staff in his grasp and his face unreadable. He couldn't help but look back at the strange field and asked despite the situation, "What is this place?"

Bunny's grip on his staff tightened and Jack couldn't help but brace himself, expecting it to break at any moment, "It's a place where you don't belong."

Jack pushed himself up trying to ignore the hurt of being pushed away, and tried to hold out a hand, only to have his staff shoved back in his hand.

"All I wanted was to be left alone. Just for this season." Bunny growled as he turned away, his chest heaving, "To mourn in  _peace._ "

Then it clicked as he realized where he was. The stories of the spirits. The beings called pooka living in another planet. The battle against Pitch with just one of their kind left standing.

"You wouldn't understand. No one will evah understand!" Bunny was still not looking at him and Jack just wished he would.

The guardian of fun took another step forward, for once unsure of what to say, "I… I didn't know… they… it happened during winter?"

"No." Bunny's tone was harsh and far colder than Jack would ever be, "I chose this season because it helps remind me of how harsh and cold it felt when I lost my kind… my family."

It was like being stabbed in the chest as he heard the pooka's words but he tried to ignore the burn in his eyes as he clutched his staff, "You don't have to be alone." He held out a hand and touched the other's back ignoring how he tensed, "The guardians and I—we're here to—"

"Don't bloody touch me!"

Bunny moved to slap his hand away but Jack was too close that the teen was surprised to feel something sharp scratch his cheek and it took him all his will not to attack with his magic as he held the side of his face, his blue eyes wide and a little glossy.

Bunny's scowl immediately dissolved into shock as he realized what he had just done. He looked down at this paw, at the tiny claws that poked out and stepped back, "Jack, mate… I…"

They just stood there. Silence, thick and heavy between them.

Squaring his shoulders, Bunny walked backwards before turning away, heading to the slab of rock, "You should go… please."

Jack wanted to fly away. He wanted nothing more than to create blizzards and storms because of the sorrow and hurt that wouldn't seem to leave him. He wanted to go back to Burgess and cry. But he stood his ground and held out his staff.

Remembering the looks of wonder and happiness the guardians wore as he created those trees made of ice back at the North Pole, he wished nothing more but for Bunny to look at him in the same way.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the magic flow… slowly… carefully.

Bunny halted as he sensed something. His ears twitched and turned around to Jack and saw how the staff he held with concentration started glowing—frost forming on the grass he stood.

"What—"

Then the flowers that surrounded the field started glowing as well much to Bunny's surprise. He turned around and realized not all of them glowed but just certain kinds— _verbesina virginica, verbesina alternifolia, helianthemum canadense—_

Green eyes widened as he watched white ribbons emerged from their stems, forming into beautiful shapes that made them look like flower petals. However each of them were different, unique and beautiful in their own way. They glittered against the light and suddenly there was a light snow fall, the snowflakes melting into small droplets as they made contact with the grass and plants.

There was a soft wind and the mysterious ribbons were suddenly being carried away from the flowers, surprisingly without breaking apart. Bunny stepped forward, entranced at the scene before him as the delicate creations were gently placed by the bottom of the rock, a couple of inches away from the lit candles.

The pooka looked around the grass and flowers—now covered in dew—sparkle against the light, then at the strange  _flowers_  that surrounded the tall rock that gleamed and glowed.

"They're called frost flowers…" Jack softly spoke up, leaning a little heavily against his staff. He had been using too much magic throughout the day and now, it was definitely taking a toll in his body.

Bunny turned and immediately noticed this, his expression immediately morphed into concern, "Jack—"

"You're right." Jack smiled sadly, the scratches on his cheek made him flinch a bit, "I don't understand what you've been through… nor the loss you have to carry for years."

Bunny stared, looking lost and Jack nodded his head as if he understood, and with a flick of his hand, the snow stopped falling, "But I do know what it's like to be alone. To be sad. To feel the ache that won't seem to disappear no matter how much I laugh and smile. It's hard and it never got better."

He slowly approached the pooka as if afraid he would hit him again. Bunny then crouched down, his ears folding behind the back of his head as he looked at the Winter spirit, his expression open and vulnerable. And as he felt the cool hand touch the side of his face, he unconsciously leaned against it.

"But when I met you guys... those lonely centuries made it feel like… they were only bad dreams." Jack ran his fingers through his soft fur, "The pain was still there but… smaller. And someday… I know I'll be able to look back at those times without feeling the need to brood. As long as I have you guys… I know... I'll be alright in the end."

Bunny sighed deeply as he felt something run down from his eyes and Jack dropped his hand.

"And you will be too…" Jack said confidently as he stepped back, "And the guardians and I… we will be here for you. Always. Whenever you are ready…"

"Jack… I—"

Bunny wasn't able to continue what he was saying when a strong flurry of wind and snow made him shut his eyes tightly.

And as he opened them, he finds himself alone once more… however the glowing frost flowers somehow made him feel at peace and warm. Green eyes softened as he approached the rock, his paw hovered over the delicate flower.

"Frost flowers…" He sighs, "What a beaut…"

* * *

"Jack! What happened to face?" North demanded as he approached the newly arrived winter spirit. The old Cossack was in the middle of reading the list of naughty children in the globe room along with the other guardians who were trying to organize the long lists scattered around. Half an hour left and North would have to leave to start delivering his presents.

Tooth was the next one to hover over his face with concern and a bit of anger, "Did Bunny did this to you?"

Sandy, who floated above them, punched his palm, looking angry as well.

Jack laughed as he waved them off, "Come on guys, you know him well enough that he wouldn't do something like this on purpose."

The fairy then gently prodded the scratch making him wince, "Oh Jack… what happened?"

"I got angry for the wrong reason."

Everyone turned to see Bunny by the door, looking guilty and tired at the same time.

"Bunny!" Jack exclaimed in surprise. The pooka then turned to him and approached him.

He suddenly felt the other tilt his chin and watched as those green eyes examine the scratches, a paw running over them gently.

Jack could only hope his blush would be hidden by the light of the fireplace.

Then, suddenly, he felt something cold and sticky being spread over the scratches, "What the—"

"It's a salve." Bunny explained as he rolled his eyes and took something out from his back pouch—something green and rectangular.

"Is that a leaf?" He winced as he felt the other plaster it over his cheek, the greenery already frosting over from the contact.

"It'll help with the healing, so quit complainin', mate."

"I wasn't complaining—"

"Bunny…" North interrupted them as he stepped forward, "You're here… we thought you were…"

"I was." Bunny sighed as he turned at the other guardians who looked at him in concern, "But this bloody show-pony thought it would be a good idea for me to stop moping around."

"Hey! I—"

"And he's right." Bunny looked at the teen who immediately shut up. He smiled softly at him and Jack just wished his heart would stop pounding so fast,

"I've been an arse… thinkin' no one would understand and kept pushin' everyone away." Bunny's ears folded behind him, as he avoided everyone's looks, "I shoulda' known that I wasn't alone… and I was the only one isolatin' myself."

"Bunny…"

The pooka smiled at the fairy, "I know I'll be mournin' forever… I'll never be able to let go… or maybe someday… I will… who knows?"

He then looked up at them with a smile, "But… what I do know is that… at least I have another family who would be willin' to be there for me." He knelt down in one knee in front of the guardians, "Thank you, mates. For bein' patient with me and for worryin' over me durin' those times."

He then looked up at Tooth, "I always heard your fairies in one of my tunnels, tryin' to check up on me." Then he turned to North, "And those plate of cookies and fruitcake you kept leavin' around the Warren." And finally at Sandy, "And the good dreams when I push myself to the point of exhaustion…"

Tooth's eyes were now filled with tears as she enveloped the pooka in a hug, "Oh Bunny! We just wanted you to know you weren't alone."

North sniffed as he put his hand over the pooka's shoulder, "Just wanted to be sure you were eating well, old friend. Nutrition is important, da?"

Sandy was rubbing his eyes as images of a broken heart and a Bunny flashed above his head.

The pooka could only laugh as he hugged Tooth back and patted North's hand, then Sandy's head. He turned to see Jack smiling at them softly. At that moment, everything just felt right and all was well.

Jack couldn't ask for a better family.

Then… the moment was ruined by a loud alarm, making everyone jump.

"Iz Christmas eve!" North excitedly announced.

"Time to deliver the presents!" Tooth exclaimed as she quickly gathered the lists, Sandy did as well with excitement.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" North exclaimed as he slammed the doors open and let the two guardians pass. He then turned to Jack and Bunny, about to call them to follow, but saw how the pooka stared at the winter spirit intently. He smiled knowingly and softly spoke, "I will see you two at the after-party."

And with that he shut the doors.

"Jack…" Bunny approached the winter spirit who suddenly held up a hand.

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I want to know what happened during the groundhog incident." Jack crossed his arms, as if daring the other to change the subject.

"Bloody hell, you really aren't lettin' that one go." Bunny muttered as he ran a paw over his face.

"I wanna know." Jack insisted, making the pooka sigh.

"Alright…" He sat at one of the couches in front of the fire place and Jack quickly sat next to him making him chuckle. Then he stared at the flames in front of them distractedly, "It wasn't long since I've been appointed as the new guardian, probably a few centuries… and you've met the groundhog. He can get pretty jealous over silly things like that. And well… long story, short, he got drunk because of all the bloody eggnogs and started insultin' me in front of the other spirits."

Jack frowned, "What did he say?"

"That I didn't deserve to be a guardian. How hiding eggs was a ridiculous way to signify hope and new beginnings… and how I was weak because I couldn't even protect my own people from Pitch."

Jack bristled as he heard this, he was unaware of the frost that started forming and technically, didn't care, "He said what?!"

"Relax, frostbite. Besides, in the end he got what he deserved." Bunny assured, "North had witnessed everything and thought of banning the groundhog, but in the end decided to stop throwin' parties, knowin' that the other spirits always loved them parties and would, in the end direct their anger at the groundhog for "all eternity"."

"Did it though?"

Bunny chuckled, "Oh you have no idea."

Jack thought of asking, but decided it was another story to tell.

Bunny then continued, "I… uhh… I guess that's when I decided to coop myself in the Warren durin' Winters."

"Oh…" The winter spirit then looked down his hands before shrugging, "It's… understandable… you hate the cold, and the lack of sun does make everything seem depressing…"

"And yet… I think it is as artistic as the paint on my googies." Bunny admitted making Jack turn to him in shock. The other didn't mind him as he continued, "The frost… the white snow that glitters when the sun rises… the snowflakes that are never the same… the frost flowers…"

The winter spirit was once again blushing as he couldn't believe that the other was complimenting him.  _Him_. Suddenly, he couldn't look at Bunny as he kept his eyes trained on the fire in front of him, his grasp on his staff tighten and frost only spread further around the shaft.

"And let's not forget those ice trees you made by the ice rink. They were gorgeous." Jack couldn't help but slowly scoot closer to Bunny, who noticed but didn't make a comment, "I think I'm plannin'on paintin' them for my own contribution."

"I… I'd like that…" Jack mumbled and Bunny hummed in response.

There was a moment of silence. But this time it was more comfortable and light.

Then Jack felt a strong arm pull him into a warm and firm body. He stiffened before relaxing in the other's hold.

"Is this alright, mate?"

Jack grinned as he draped an arm around the other's torso, "It's more than alright."

And they stayed that way for a while… the winter spirit soon felt his eyelids droop for a moment. His exhaustion from earlier finally taking its toll. And as if sensing this, Bunny pulled the other closer into a more secure grip, one paw running soothingly over his head, "You think the bloody groundhog would be attendin' this year's party?"

"He will…" Jack replied as he shut his eyes.

Bunny's ears perked up at that, "How'd you know?"

"I made sure he would while checking the guest list…" Jack mumbled as he burrowed deeper into Bunny's hold, "For payback…"

Bunny chuckled and Jack basked at the other's smooth tone, his consciousness slowly slipping away.

Finally, giving in to the exhaustion.

"Thank you, Jack."

He wasn't sure but he thought he felt Bunny's furry snout on his head followed by something soft and warm touching his forehead before finally letting the dreams fill his consciousness.

And at that moment of peace, he dreamt of pookas and mistletoes.

**THE END**

**_Extra:_ **

"Bunny, there he is!" Jack pointed at the oversize rodent who was trying to impress a couple of spirits as he skated over the ice, with (begrudgingly) good skills.

"Jack, just let it go, mate." Bunny sighed as Jack approached the rink, grinning mischievously, Baby Tooth smirking as well as she perched on top of the teen's head. The pooka looked around hoping for some back up from the other guardians, but the others seemed to be occupied with chatting with other spirits.

"You seem to be forgetting how much I love a good prank when it comes to parties, Bun-Bun." He turned back to his target, ignoring the way Bunny had spluttered at the nickname and how the little fairy giggled.

"There!" The teen exclaimed as he pointed his staff at the groundhog who was in the middle of twirling only to have his lower half be frozen solid.

There was a scream of shock from the groundhog and gasps from the other spirits.

"Hey groundhog!" The groundhog turned his head to look at Jack and scowled deeply, "Jack Frost! I should've known it was you!"

"What was that?" Jack tilted his head innocently while his mini companion chirped curiously, "You want to have a snow ball fight?"

Then the rodent's eyes widened, "Oh no…"

Jack waved his staff and snowballs appeared almost everywhere, while two or three appeared next to the ground hog, "Ammos for everyone!"

All the spirits glared at the groundhog, as if remembering the bitterness for the lack of parties for the past 500 years, while Bunny could only sigh at the inevitable.

To say the least, the winter spirit definitely enjoyed his first post-Christmas party as a guardian.


End file.
